


desire

by wolfsbanex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Kihyun, Canon, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, M/M, Non AU, Riding, Smut, Top Changkyun, also Joohyuk smut as a bonus, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Changkyun wakes up because of a hand rubbing against his dick.He almost moans, but a hand shoots up to cover his mouth.„We need to be quiet“, whispers Kihyun, „we don’t want to wake the others, right?“





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- we need jesus and i'm going to hell  
> \- enjoy! :)

The day was tiring for all of monsta x. They just finished filming a new variety show and now all of them had to sleep in one room. Great. Wonho lets himself fall onto the thin mattress on the ground and groans when his head hits the floor. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and snuggles into his boyfriends side. Minhyuk was busy arranging the pillows he had into a comfortable position that wouldn’t disturb him from cuddling Jooheon. The rapper softly smiles down at his adorable boyfriend before pulling him onto his chest. Shownu sighs and lays down. Alone.

Kihyuns head was resting on Changkyuns shoulder, their legs entangled. Changkyuns fingers run through Kihyuns pink hair and the older man almost starts to purr. The maknae knows how much he liked it when he plays with his hair. „Goodnight Kihyunie.“ mumbles Changkyun before drifting off. Kihyun pushes himself even closer before pressing a quick kiss onto the maknaes cheek. „Goodnight, Kyunkyun.“

Changkyun wakes up because of a hand rubbing against his dick. He almost moans, but a hand shoots up to cover his mouth. „We need to be quiet“, whispers Kihyun, „we don’t want to wake the others, right?“

Changkyun nods and bites down onto his lip while tangling his fingers in Kihyuns hair. The older one pulls down Changkyuns boxershorts and smiles up at his boyfriend. Changkyuns fingers in Kihyuns hair tighten their hold at the sight. „Fuck Kihyun“, whines Changkyun and unconsciously lets out a low moan when Kihyun puts his plump lips around his dick.

Kihyun sinks back down, the tip going into his throat, and purposely swallows around it. Changkyun arches his back, trying desperately to keep his mouth closed. Kihyun slowly pulls up, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping into the slit to collect the pre-cum beading.

„Kihyun“, Changkyun chokes out, his arms are shaking and his grip tightens. He wants to let himself go, wants to moan and fill the entire room with Kihyuns choking sounds whenever he took his dick in too deep. Changkyun throws his head back when Kihyun uses his teeth lightly on the drag up. „F...fuck“, whispers Changkyun as quietly as possible. He can feel Kihyuns smile around his dick. „Come up“, orders Changkyun.

Kihyun smirks while crawling over his body until he‘s high enough to press a hard kiss onto Changkyuns lips. The maknae grabs his neck, pulling his boyfriend closer, clawing his fingernails into Kihyuns back before helping him out off his shirt and boxershorts.

Kihyun trails little kisses up Changkyuns throat, before stopping at his ear. „I want you to fuck me, Changkyun.“ the maknaes hold on his boyfriends hips tighten. The pink haired man is sitting on his crotch, rubbing his half hard cock against Changkyuns.

Kihyun lets out a squeak when he sees Changkyun wetting his fingers with his own spit, the only thing they could use as lube and lets them trail over his back before circling his entrance. Kihyun presses himself down onto Changkyuns fingers, taking two of them at once. Changkyun stares up at him in awe while he fuck himself open, his eyes closed and his lips open while his hands rest on Changkyuns chest.

Changkyun sits up slightly. „You‘re so fucking beautiful“, he growls into Kihyuns ear. The older man smiles, visibly statisfied before gesturing to his boyfriend to enter two more fingers and starts to move his hips again. „Ready.“ Kihyun chokes out, staring down at Changkyun through his sweaty fringe. Changkyun nods and gently pulls out his fingers, Kihyun whining quietly at the loss before rubbing himself against Changkyuns dick.

Because Changkyun isn‘t fast enough, Kihyun guides Changkyuns cock himself before sliding down on it with one smooth move. Changkyun throws his head back, before he starts to snap his hips up to meet Kihyuns movements.

The cold air around them burns on their heated skin, the feeling of Kihyuns tight hole makes Changkyuns head spin. He reaches down to close his hand around Kihyuns dick and starts to pump it. Kihyun moans. Loud. Someone moves.

In panic, Changkyun pulls Kihyun down on his chest, covering them both with the blanket. They stay still while Hyungwon, to their horror, gets up and walks to the bathroom. Changkyun smirks and snaps his hips up in a hard move. Kihyun, surprised by it, lets out a high pitched whine. Hyungwon stops in his tracks, looking back at the members. He doesn‘t see anything, so he goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

Changkyun can feel Kihyuns heartbeat against his chest. He softly runs his fingers up and down Kihyuns bare back. The older man starts sucking on his neck while Changkyun lazily moves his hips around.

The bathroom door opens again. Hyungwon comes out, turns off the light and lays back down. A loud snore signals Changkyun that he fell back asleep, so he uses that chance to move his hips more roughly again.

Kihyun sits back up, wriggling his hips so Changkyuns dick will go deeper. Sweat is running down his chest while he tries to push himself up and down. „Ki, i‘m...“ Changkyun tries to say, but i that exact moment Kihyun lets himself fall back onto his dick. The maknae comes, filling Kihyuns hole with cum. Kihyun moans now, as if he forgot the other members while riding Changkyun through his orgasmn, just to follow his boyfriend a few minutes after.

After both of them come down from their high, Changkyun uses a tissue to clean them up before they fall back down onto the mattress and pulls Kihyun closer. „I love you, Kihyun.“ Kihyuns eyes shimmer in the dim light of the room. „I love you too.“ he mumbles, sealing that with a long kiss.

***bonus, Joohyuk smut***

Changkyun and Kihyun fell asleep again, but one member was woken up from their activities. Minhyuk. He was now trapped with a massive boner and a sleeping boyfriend. Great. He slings his legs around Jooheons and starts rubbing his crotch against Jooheons tight. His boyfriend stirs in his sleep and lets out a cute little whine.

And suddenly, his eyes snap open. Minhyuk turns red and tries to close his eyes again, but Jooheon had already noticed what was happening. „Minhyuk...“, whispers Jooheon and lets his hand brush against Minhyuks crotch.

„Come on baby, open your eyes. I felt you rubbing yourself on me. I saw you‘re awake...“ a pair of lips is suddenly attached to Minhyuks neck and he shivers.

When Jooheon lets his hand slip into his underwear, he moans lowly, causing the rapper to smirk widely before closing his hand around his cock.

Jooheon moves his hand up and down, while Minhyuks breathing gets faster and faster, his fingernails dig into Jooheons back and he has to bite down onto his tongue not to scream out off pleasure.

Minhyuks body feels like it‘s on fire, waves of heat washing over him. He whines when Jooheon pulls away. Then the rapper takes his head into his hand and digs his fingers into Minhyuks slit.

That‘s it. Minhyuk presses his mouth against Jooheons shoulder when he comes. „A shame i couldn‘t hear your cute little moans today...“ whispers Jooheon and with a glint in his eyes, licks his own fingers clean while staring mercilessly into Minhyuks eyes.

The older man swallows hard before turning away in embarrassment. Jooheons giggles are the last thing he hears before two arms pull him against a warm chest and he falls asleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be really thankful for kudos and comments!<3


End file.
